Gullath
"Having a soft heart in a cruel world is courage, not weakness." History Everyone has to start somewhere, some are extravagant, others are simple. Some partake from both examples. New Lineage Gullath had been traveling for some time by himself across the world, stopping in town after town, looking for odd jobs to complete or professions to take on. One such city that he came across was not a very populous city, rather poor in that matter, and there was a girl that he came across in that city that was wandering the streets by herself with a ragged plush of what appeared to be a Horse with a horn. The horn was hanging by a few threads and the horse had lost all of its colors turning a dull grey with patches here and there to keep it together. The girl had seemed to be crying but had no tears on her cheeks just the red puffy eyes. Gullath approached her and knelt in front of her while smiling, "Hello little one, what are you doing here?" He asked, looking over her shaggy clothes and darkened feet from the grime of the roads, his expression was undetectable what he was really thinking. She didn't respond. "Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?" She nodded slowly, looking at him in his eyes the entire time. He smiled, standing up and offering her his hand, she took one of his fingers and walked with him, all the while holding onto her worn out plushie. Gullath takes her to a nearby tavern and has her sit next to him on a bench, she continues to hold the plushie the entire time, not letting it out of her grasp, "You can set him down on the table, you need to eat," He said before ordering them some food. Several minutes of odd looks cast at Gullath and some whisperings happening before the food was brought and Gullath eased the plushie out of her grasp to set it on the table next to her plate, "Eat, you'll feel better." She did so, but took her plushie back and held it with one hand and ate using the other. Gullath looked around the tavern, seeing all the looks he was getting, but he didn't care, he watched over the little girl as she ate, "Do you have somewhere to sleep? Like somewhere you live?" He asked softly to her, not to interrupt her eating. She shook her head and Gullath sighed internally, 'They're gonna think I'm some kind of pervert... Oh well, I don't care', "Would you like to stay with me for the night?" She didn't answer nor shake her head to confirm or deny what he said. Gullath sighed internally once more, this isn't making him look any better. After she finished eating she took hold of her plushie and held it close, sitting in silence. "Are you tired?" Gullath asked, she finally nodded in return, and he sighed with relief, "Well come on, I'll get us a room where you can rest and get you a bath to take," he said with a smile, standing up and offering his hand to her. She took hold of his finger once more, following him. Gullath did just as he said, and had a bath drawn for her and one of the nicer rooms prepared for them. (WiP! Will Finish at some point soon!) Category:Player Characters